The purpose of this study is to examine the effect of sleeping position on the cardiorespiratory status, growth, sleep and behavior of the healthy preterm (< 36 weeks gestational age) infant. Preliminary data show differences in apnea, bradycardia, and oxygen desaturations based on body position, especially with regard to feedings.